Life is not a Love Story
by happy.madd.2016
Summary: After Peyton's boyfriend breaks up with her, she decides she's done with boys. She throws herself into her swimming career. She has no time for relationships. But will she make time when she meets the wolves and feels a strange pull towards one of them? Imprint story. Slighty AU.
1. Prolouge

Summary:

After Peyton's boyfriend breaks up with her, she decides she's done with boys. She throws herself into her swimming career. She has no time for relationships. But will she make time when she meets the wolves and feels a strange pull towards one of them?

Life is not a Love Story

Prologue

I guess I thought he was different. Even though I'd dated types like him before, I had this hope... that he was the one.

Unfortunately, life is not a love story.

Parker and I dated for 7 months and 3 days. It was my birthday the day he broke up with me. I still tell myself he didn't plan it like that. But now that I think about it, I'm not so sure.

I thought I loved him. 16 year old me was _so_ sure of it. But looking back what we had wasn't love, it was peace.

Parker held a perfect image of himself in my brain. He was smart, funny, handsome, and _hard to get. _I hated guys who threw themselves at you. Cheesy pickup lines and stalkerish Facebook messages were _so_ not my thing.

But in reality, Parker wasn't perfect. On Valentines day, when all my friends got a bouquet of roses from their boyfriends, I got a carnation bought from the Student Council. On our 6 month anniversary, he blew me off for pizza with his buddies. He didn't often text me back and by the end I grew tired. I was almost happy when he broke up with me.

After me and Parker broke up, I decided I deserved better than that.


	2. Chapter 1

Summary:

After Peyton's boyfriend breaks up with her, she decides she's done with boys. She throws herself into her swimming career. She has no time for relationships. But will she make time when she meets the wolves and feels a strange pull towards one of them? Imprint story. Slighty AU.

Life is not a Love Story

Chapter 2

The training regimen of a swimmer is daunting. Senior year I needed to be the best and all I could do was train. I was too late for the 2012 Olympics but I could still make 2016. That's only four years away. I needed to be on the top on my game.

I used to be a slutty girl with a new boyfriend every six months. But I wasn't going to be that girl anymore. I was Peyton Sage – pro athlete.

When Parker broke up with me it was a wake up call somehow. I had been wanting that relationship to be over for so long yet I never ended it myself. I needed to take control of my life. Boy though – were out of the picture. I wasn't a lesbian, don't get me wrong, I was just taking a break from dating. I had my whole life ahead of me and plenty of time for that in the future.

Now I have an intense schedule. Wake up and go to practice. School. Practice. Homework. Bed.

Practice. It was never ending. I even practiced for four hours at the local YMCA on Saturdays too. Really, Sunday was the only free day of the whole week.

But it was Thanksgiving weekend and I was being forced to visit my grandfather in La Push for the annual cook out. I love my grandpa, so I wasn't really being forced, but this is valuable training time I would rather not be using to stuff my face with turkey.

But my grandfather held this cook out every year, so it was tradition. Actually, it was more like a cook in since it was raining most of the time anyways.

I lived in Forks, Washington, one of the rainiest places on Earth. Literally. I don't remember one week going by where it didn't rain less than four times. And four times is a rarity. Honestly, it's usually seven.

This Thanksgiving though looked like it was going to be nice for a change. The radar looked promising, it was 70 degrees (extremely odd for November), and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. It was a holiday miracle.

In honor of the nice weather predicted, Gramps invited like half the reservation over, literally. I got there about an hour early to help decorate tables on the beach.

Gramps had a really nice property. He lived in a super luxurious house on the beach. It was small, which was perfect for him, but not perfect for family gatherings. We've never been able to have one this big because there would be no way everyone would fit in the house.

"Peyton!" I heard from behind me. I turned to see my favorite cousin, Emily Young.

"Em!" I squealed, "It's so good to see you! Is your fiancé coming?" I hadn't gotten a chance to meet Sam yet. Emily and Sam had an engagement party a while back, but I was unable to attend because... ding, ding, ding, you're a winner – I had practice.

"Yeah, he's bringing a few more tables over, he and his pa- pals should be getting here soon," she said excitedly. They were really in love.

I have to admit, I was kind of pissed at her for betraying Leah like that at first, after all, we were cousins too, but I got over it. It was too hard to stay mad at Emily. Not that I saw her much anyway.

"Oh, and Pey. His friends, they're single. Well most of them at least." Emily winked. I laughed stiffly.

"Em, you know I don't have time for that. Swimming, remember?" I reminded her jokingly.

"Yeah, yeah. I remember," she sighed. "But you can still meet cute single guys!" I just rolled my eyes and sighed.

"I don't want to be _that_ girl again, Em. No way."

"Okay, I get what you're saying. No relationships." Emily agreed. We got off that uncomfortable subject as quickly as possible and started chatting about our lives and we waited for the tables to arrive.

The man who must have been Sam came over to us and set the first table down then kissed Emily on the cheek that was scarred. I never gave her scar much thought anymore. Of course, I was worried about her when it happened. I visited her in the hospital and a few times during her recovery, but she never really acknowledged it.

I accepted Emily's flaws and qualities and I considered the scar to be both. It showed what a strong woman she was. It was part of her character.

"Hi, I'm Sam Uley, Emily's fiancé, it's nice to finally meet you," he said hand outstretched and a smile on his face. I shook it graciously.

"Peyton Sage. I've heard a lot about you." I replied. He smiled at me and kissed Emily once again then went back to help the guys with the tables as me and Emily began decorating.

Emily encouraged me to introduce myself to all of the guys as they dropped the tables off. I met Embry, Collin, Brady, and Jacob, had a quick gossip session with Leah, and last but not least, Paul.

"Hi, I'm Peyton Sage, Emily's cousin and the host's granddaughter." I said for what seemed like the millionth time. Paul dusted his hands off on his pants and held up his hand for a shake and he looked into my eyes. His mouth dropped open and his eyes seemed to be big chocolate pools. They held mixed emotions: love, adoration, and confusion.

I took his hand and shook it and he shook it back. He had the warmest, softest skin I'd ever felt.

"I'm Paul," he said and his voice sounded so rough but so smooth at the same time. "It's nice to meet you Peyton." His lips formed a smile and when he showed his teeth I about died. He was so perfect.

No, Peyton. No time, no relationships, no boys. I reminded myself. But at the moment I didn't care.

Emily looked up at us from the table she was decorating. It must have been a sight. We were sitting there shaking hands, staring at each other and smiling. She said two words.

"Oh, crap."


	3. Chapter 2

Summary:

After Peyton's boyfriend breaks up with her, she decides she's done with boys. She throws herself into her swimming career. She has no time for relationships. But will she make time when she meets the wolves and feels a strange pull towards one of them? Imprint story. Slighty AU.

Life is not a Love Story

**Disclaimer: SM owns all except for my characters.**

Chapter 2

"Oh, crap," Emily's alarmed voice broke me out of Paul's hypnotic gaze. What was I doing? I told myself I wouldn't be involved with boys and here I practically holding hands with a guys I barely knew. I looked away from him and let go of his huge hand.

"I'd better get to decorating," I said nervously, wiping my hand off on my jeans, even though it wasn't sweaty.

"Okay, I'll see you around," Paul said hopefully as he turned around. I watched him as she walked into Gramps' house where all the other guys were.

"What was _that?_" Emily asked. I blushed and looked away from her too.

"Nothing. I told you I wasn't getting involved with boys." I heard a loud chorus of "oohs" from inside. They could have... heard me?

No it wasn't even possible. The windows were shut. I shrugged it off.

"That didn't seem like nothing to me..." Em said skeptically.

"It was nothing!" I snapped. Emily raised her eyebrows and put her hands up defensively.

"Okay, okay," she sighed. "Sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I just... I don't know. He was hot," I said sheepishly. Another loud noise from inside the house.

"Understandable. That's how I felt when I first met Sam."

"When him and Leah were still together?" I said harshly.

"Well, yeah. But... never mind. Let's get back to work. We only have 20 minutes to decorate all these tables." I sighed and we went back to work in silence. I continued to hear laughs and loud noises from inside the house and about 10 minutes later Paul stormed out looking angry. I wanted to go to him. Comfort him.

This guy I barely knew! I was crazy. Certifiably.

Slowly guests started arriving. First, my parents with three batches of her famous chip dip. The guys ran outside and began eating it before Emily noticed and shooed them away.

Then, the Clearwater's and Billy Black. Gramps came outside at that point and they sat around and started talking. When Sam saw them he ran out and whispered something in each of their ears and after that they eyed me like every two seconds. I wonder if they were talking about how weird I was with Paul? Oh crap.

After that everyone started pulling in. Distant cousins, annoying aunts, family friends, you name it. You could probably hear everyone talking from like a mile away.

Everything was going great until Emily went inside to help cook and I was left alone in a huge crowd of relatives I barely knew. I tried to follow Emily into the kitchen, but it was crowded in there too and they kicked me out. Besides, I'm a terrible cook.

I had to find Leah. I could hang out with her... But of course Leah came with Seth, and with Seth came all his friends, and his friends included Paul. And I really did not want to see Paul right then.

Never mind. No Leah. Plan B.

I had no Plan B.

Emily and Leah were the only relatives I was close with. I didn't like crowds. Or strangers. And lets face it, an Aunt you see once a year qualifies as a stranger.

So there I was, sitting on a rock, hyperventilating. What a sight that must have been. I pulled my head in between my legs and breathed heavily. Then I heard someone walking toward me and I looked up and who was in front of me? Paul.

Should have just gotten Leah.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" He sounded severely worried. I must have been pale as a ghost. "Do you want me to get Sue? She's a nurse, you know." Of course I know she's a nurse, you dummy, she's my aunt.

But all I could get out of my mouth was "Yeah – (breathe) I'm – (breathe) fine – (breathe)." I was freaking out.

"I'm getting Sue. Keep your head between your legs," Paul panicked, sounding like he was about to cry.

"No," I said, looking up. "No Sue." That's all I could get out before I put my head back in between my legs.

"Okay, breathe. Good, good. What's wrong?" He coaxed gently.

"Crowds," I choked out. "Don't like them." He looked at me like I was crazy but then patted me awkwardly on the back. It felt good.

"Okay, can you walk? We'll go to the backyard. There aren't many people over there." I shook my head and immediately regretted it, feeling dizzy again. "I'll carry you." He said. I was about to protest but I was already being lifted into his warm, strong arms.

I knew it was no use to flail. I just breathed deeply, smelling him (how weird am I? Ugh), and keeping my eyes closed tightly. Before I knew it we were already in the backyard.

Paul set me down on the bench and muttered, "I'll go grab Sue. Be right back." I groaned and just like he promised, he was back in a second.

"What's wrong honey?" Sue asked gently.

"I'm fine!" I squeaked out.

"She doesn't like crowds," Paul explained. I shot him a look. "She was hyperventilating on a rock."

Oh, god. When he says it like that I sound like a total freak.

Sue just nodded her head and said softly, "oh yes, I remember." She pursed her lips but a smile still peeked out from underneath her emotional mask. She handed me a glass of water and helped me sit upright and then left.

"I'll call Leah over. She'll cheer you up," Sue said as she opened the slider door to enter the house. Shortly after, Leah came walking into the backyard, as if she heard.

"Sup, Paul. Watcha' doing over here with my cuz?" Leah said playfully, imitating my many failed attempts at talking "gangster." Leah always knew how to cheer me up, which was surprising to many people, considering her personality.

"Oh, you know. The usual. Saving her from certain death and such." Paul said it jokingly, but his eyes were still serious.

"I wasn't dying. I was just... hyperventilating?" I said innocently.

"Oh, yes. I remember when we went to the carnival when we were seven and you threw up because of the crowds," Leah said. I flinched.

"It's a curse." I shrugged. I looked over at Paul and he smiled.

**A/N**

**So, I can see you guys are reading it! Now let me know how you're liking it! **

**Please! Review! :) **


	4. Chapter 3

Life is not a Love Story

**Disclaimer: SM owns all except my characters.**

Chapter 3

Dinner was delicious. I sat at a table with Leah, Emily, Sam, and his friends... so Paul. I was happier then I let on about the seating arrangement. Paul on one side of me, Seth (my other favorite cousin) on the other.

I bet I gained three pounds that I would have to work off in the pool later. But I bet the guys and Leah gained even more. Seriously, they were pigs.

About a year ago after Leah and Sam broke up, I saw Emily less and less. And a couple weeks after that, I drifted apart from Leah and Seth a bit too. One day they were completely normal, I talked to her all the time and we hung out a lot too (this was before I started swimming seriously), but the next they wouldn't answer my calls, and when I saw them they were huge.

At first I attributed it to puberty, but then I realized Leah had already gone through that process, so what was going on? I pestered them about it and they told me it was genes and I wondered why I wasn't 5' 10'' like Leah then. She still hasn't told me about why she blew me off all those weeks. I'd kind of forgot about it until I saw her eating, to be honest.

Emily seemed used to it. All of the mothers made them wait until everyone else was served to get their food. It was funny actually, they made a huge deal out of it, clutching their stomachs and groaning. I figured they were just being melodramatic, but when they started eating I was sure they were being starved.

"Are you guys like, malnourished or something? Is it just muscle and bones in there?" I said poking Seth's toned bicep. "Oh my god, Seth! You're like 15!"

"Sixteen." He said pointedly. Everyone laughed.

"Sorry Sethy." I said, giggling. He pouted.

"I wish Noah were here," Seth said quietly.

"I miss him so much," I said sadly. Leah and Emily and frowned and nodded. I looked over at Paul and he seemed angry.

"Who's Noah?" He questioned. I rolled my eyes. Was he... jealous? He didn't have a chance with me anyways, I hope he knew I didn't date anymore.

"My brother." I snapped. He looked embarrassed. Good. Noah was my nineteen year old brother. He and Seth were three years apart, but they were really close. He left for Harvard last year and hasn't visited since.

"Guys, I just heard Sue say that dessert was ready!" Embry cried excitedly. Everyone cheered and ran off to the dessert table. Emily and I just sat there, too full to move. How could they possibly be ready for dessert? Paul looked back at me hopefully, to see if I was coming but I just smiled.

"I'll pass."

"Okay, if you're sure... but I'm not sharing." He joked and joined the rest of them at the dessert table. Emily and I exchanged a look. They were crazy. Everyone came back two minutes later with their plates towering with dessert. Brownies, cookies, pie, cake, you name it, it was on their plate.

"How can you guys be eating all this?" I asked skeptically, "I'm so full!"

"They're bottomless pits," Emily said, rolling her eyes.

"Is that what you think of me?" Sam said, feigning hurt. Em chuckled and kissed him on the lips, with his mouth full of food. Everyone groaned, even me.

"Get a room!" Leah complained. It was pretty rude of them to show off their love in front of her. From our recent conversations, I could tell she wasn't completely over him.

Despite what he said earlier, Paul offered me a brownie. I politely refused. I hope he wasn't just being nice to me because he thought I was crazy. My two encounters with him so far didn't exactly scream "normal." So far, I'd held his hand for two minutes while smiling dumbly, and he caught me hyperventilating on a rock. Nice.

After everyone was done with dessert, they cleared out. It was getting late and lots of their parents had work tomorrow. My parents, though, stayed to help clean up. What a good daughter mom is.

So it was just me and Paul. Great.

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier," I apologized. He looked confused.

"Why are you sorry?"

"Well, you know. I was a mess... and you had to carry me all the way back here." I explained.

"You weren't a mess. I was happy to help. And really, Peyton, you don't weigh that much. It wasn't a problem at all."

What did I say earlier? About dating? Oh yeah, I wasn't doing it.

Stupid commitment.

"Well, thank you. I know my first impression wasn't all that great..." I said sheepishly. Again, with the confusion.

"What do you mean?" He asked politely. I got straight to it.

"I was acting like a total dork." He sighed and looked at me.

"You think way to lowly about yourself, you know that?" Paul snapped. Excuse me? I raised my eyebrows and pursed my lips. "Sorry, I just meant. You're awesome, you know? And then you go and say stuff like that."

Wow, okay.

"I'm not available." Nice, Peyton. You had to say that.  
"What?" He said.

"Um, I just meant I don't date."

"Oh, um, okay?"

Way to blow it. He probably seriously thinks you have problems now.

"Peyton? Honey?" My mom called, "Time to go!" Thank God. Never thought I would say this but, I love you Mom.

"I gotta go." I said.

"Okay," Paul said sadly. "Maybe I'll see you sometime? At one of your swim meets or something?"

Was he really saying he wanted to see me again? Even after this horrible night? Maybe he was the crazy one in this situation.

"Oh, yeah, sure. Bye." I stuck out my hand for another shake which I immediately knew was the wrong choice. He grabbed it and once again I never wanted to let go. I swear, he had the softest hands in the world. I pulled away as quickly as possible.

"See you." I smiled.

I sat in the car on the way home thinking of him the whole time. I got ready for bed thinking of him. I fell asleep thinking of him.

I also found myself wondering if I could wait two weeks until my next swim meet to see him.

Maybe I would call Emily and see if I could visit...

**A/N Thanks for the follow and favorite! I really appreciate it! You know who you are :) **

**And thanks to everyone else for reading so far.**

**Please review! **


	5. Chapter 4

Life is not a Love Story

**Disclaimer: SM owns all except for my characters. **

Chapter 4

Black Friday. It was the biggest shopping day of the year. I don't usually go shopping on Black Friday, and this year was no exception. Can you say crowds? Also, I was a big fan of sleep, and I didn't get much of it these days, so I was looking forward to waking up late. That dream was ruined when I got a call from Leah at 10 am.

"I'm bored, " Leah complained.

"And I'm tired," I snapped back at her.

"It's 10!" She exclaimed.

"I went to bed at like midnight." I said sadly. I was thinking about a certain someone...

"So? That's a solid ten hours. You'll be fine." She did have a point there.

"Fine, Leah." I admitted, "What do you want, anyway?"

"Well it just so happens, Emily wanted me to call and invite you over for dinner tonight," she said. "And I was thinking, if you were to accept, which you obviously will, you can come over and hang out with me for a couple hours." I sighed dramatically, but inside my heart was racing. What if I ran into Paul in La Push? It's not that big of a reservation, you know. I could redeem myself somehow.

"Why does Emily want me to come to dinner?" I questioned.

"I don't know, she said something about how she had to ask you something in person."

"Okay, I'll be at your house in like an hour..."

"Yay!" Leah squealed cheerfully. "See you at 11!" I could practically hear her smiling over the phone. It was really good to see her yesterday, and it made me realize how much I missed having a social life. Swimming took over my world, and even on Sunday's, I never had plans.

I didn't have many friends. It would have mattered more to me if I had time for them. But when I was bouncing from boy to boy girls hated me, and the title of slut lingered even when I changed. I didn't even have any guy friends any more, because most of them hated me after I _stopped_ being a slut. Teenage boys only had one thing on their mind.

I dragged myself out of bed and hopped into the shower and started washing my dark brown, almost black colored hair. It was only shoulder length, but I was growing it out. I was about half Quileute (my father was Caucasian), so I had pretty tan skin, but it wasn't nearly as tan as Leah's, for example. I was around 5'7", almost four inches taller than my mom. She was a shrimp. My dad was gigantic, though, almost 6'3".

After I was done in the shower, I threw my hair up and looked out the window. Rain. Again. Looks like yesterday's weather was just a fluke. I scrawled a quick note to my mother, who unlike me, was not afraid of crowds and was out shopping with my dad, and then got into my 1998 Toyota Corolla.

"Hey!" Sue looked up from her garden as I got out of the car in the Clearwater's driveway. The ten minute ride went faster than I thought. "You're early!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, Aunt Sue... by like 2 minutes." She laughed and checked the watch on her wrist and shook her head playfully.

"Three." I laughed and walked inside the house where I was met by Leah who was wearing a... dress? I had never seen Leah wearing a dress before, not even at Christmas.

"Pey! You're early!" She said.

"Oh my gosh, what is wrong with his family? I'm three minutes early for Pete's sake!" I said jokingly.

"Two minutes early," she corrected and I threw my hands in the air in exasperation.

"I just can't win," I said, then changed the subject. "Lee? Is that a dress?"

"Yes," she said dramatically. "It's a dress. Don't ask, it's just more convenient." She explained, not elaborating much. Convenient for what? I always felt like I couldn't do anything when I was in a dress. I decided not to press the subject, she told me not to ask, and when Leah said that, she meant it.

"Well, it's raining... so we can't go outside..." I said.

"You know what that means..." Leah said excitedly and we both exclaimed, "MOVIE MARATHON!"

**7 hours later**

"I'm starving!" Leah exclaimed, clutching her stomach dramatically.

"How? We ate popcorn twenty minutes ago!" I looked at her incredulously. Where did she put it all? She had three ham and turkey sandwiches, half a bag of chips, and together we ate three bowls of popcorn (which she ate most of).

"I just am! I'm a growing girl," she said happily.

"You're 22." I pointed out. Her face fell a bit as if she realized that wasn't an appropriate excuse.

"Hey, look at the time!" She yelled suddenly, "It's already six, we should get going." I know she just said that to avoid the conversation. There were so many secrets around here.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's go." My heart was pounding. Leah said that a few of the guys might be there, but I didn't ask her about Paul. I didn't want her knowing about my weird obsession. We drove my car to Emily's, since I was going straight home after, and Leah assured me she would get a ride.

There weren't any cars out front when we got to Emily's, but Leah said that they were probably at the beach earlier and they walked. It was raining all day, so I found that story suspicious, but didn't think much of it. Again, so many secrets.

"Hello?" I said as I walked into Emily's house. It was cute and little and I instantly felt at home. It smelled delicious, whatever she was cooking. There was nobody in the dining room, so I peeked into the living room and there everybody was. They were watching the football game. They didn't even seem to hear my hello.

"Hi guys!" I said, trying to keep my cool. Paul was sitting right there, on the couch, looking way too good. I instantly felt bad about myself, I should have taken more time to get ready this morning, my hair was up in a messy bun and I was yoga pants and a t-shirt. Not my best look.

But Paul looked up at the sound of my voice and his mouth formed into that godly smile.

"Hey!" He exclaimed happily and motioned to the couch next to him, "come sit!" Oh my god he wanted me to sit next to him. He really was crazy. I sat down next to him stiffly and he was smiling so hard it looked like his face was about to crack.

"I didn't know you were coming tonight," he said happily. "It's good to see you again."

"Yeah, Emily said she had something to tell me, and who am I kidding, I can't resist her delicious food." I said calmly, trying not to say something stupid.

"I know right, she's amazing."

"Actually, I'd better go say hi to her..." I said reluctantly, "do you know where she is?"

"She's cooking," Sam piped up from on the floor, not tearing his eyes from the screen.

"Thanks. I'll be back." I said and went to the kitchen. Paul's smile lessened as soon as I got up from beside him but he still seemed really happy.

Emily was in the kitchen, frosting a beautiful cake. She was concentrating really hard and I just couldn't resist...

"Boo!" I yelled. She jumped like a mile high, but thankfully the frosting on the cake didn't get messed up.

"I'm going to kill you!" She said half joking, half serious. "What if I messed up the frosting!"

"Sorry, I had to." I said apologetically. Paul and Sam ran into the room, looking worried.

"What's going on?" Paul and Sam said at the same time. Emily laughed and I raised my eyebrows. That boy was very protective.

"Oh, nothing. She just scared me. I didn't even notice her walk in when I was frosting the cake." Emily explained carefully. Sam looked comforted by this explanation, but Paul still looked worried.

"Why did you want to kill her?" He said tensely. Sam shot him a look, as to not yell at Emily, but he didn't back down.

"She was joking, jeez. She just didn't want me to make her mess up." I said, slightly freaked out by how he was acting. It was just a figure of speech. He nodded and they walked back to the living room. I looked at Emily skeptically.

"Does he always act like that? And why is Paul acting like an overprotective mother?" I heard a... growl(?) from the other room and Emily chuckled.

"Yes, unfortunately. He loves me though," she said contently. "And you'll have to ask Paul that yourself. But be careful with the words you use... he has a bit of a temper." Another growl came from the living room.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Nothing..." Emily said, shaking her head and going back to frosting the cake.

The secrets were getting out of hand.

**A/N I didn't want to put the dinner in there because it was getting really long, but I'll have it up tomorrow. Thanks so much for the reviews, favorites and follows! It really makes me happy you guys are liking the story so much. **

**I don't know if I should do Paul's POV, so let me know if that's something you guys want. **

**Please keep reviewing love you guys! :) **


	6. Chapter 5

Life is not a Love Story

**Disclaimer: SM owns all except for my characters.**

Chapter 5

I went back into the living room and sat next to Paul, which proved to be extremely awkward after the kitchen incident. Maybe now we could consider it equal on the strange interactions?

"Guys!" Emily called from the kitchen. Leah made a weird sound, a mix between a grunt of protest and a sneeze. "And girls... and bless you?" Emily added, "dinner's ready!" Everyone jumped off the couch/floor and practically ran into the dining room.

I got up at normal speed and walked into dining room. The room wasn't that big, and the table wasn't either, so there were mix-matched chairs crammed into every available spot on the table. There was an empty foldable metal chair in between Leah and Paul, thankfully.

There were dozens of hot dogs, macaroni, chips, and left over turkey from the day before. The guys and Leah looked starved, but they let me and Emily serve ourselves first before they cleared out the table. Emily apologized for the food selection, but I assured her it was okay. Macaroni was my favorite food, anyways.

Once everyone's plates were mostly empty, they started a light chatter. They didn't talk at all while they were eating, they just stuffed their faces, but I took that time to freak out internally about the fact that I was sitting right next to Paul.

"Where's Kim tonight, Jared?" Leah asked curiously, mouth still full.

"She's in Seattle, visiting relatives for the holidays," he said sadly.

"Who's Kim?" I asked, confused.

"Jared's... girlfriend." Paul answered hesitantly, as if for lack of a better word. "She usually comes to dinner with him... correction, she usually goes _everywhere_ with him." A chorus of laughs rang throughout the room and Leah muttered bitterly, "Amen." Jared looked sullen and sighed.

"I miss her." He grumbled. Sam looked at him sympathetically and Quil put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I know how you feel," he sighed quietly. Jeez, these guys were all really attached to their girls. Get a grip.

Emily cleared her throat suddenly and stood up.

"I have an announcement," she said loudly and Embry clinked his spoon on his cup for good measure, and everyone laughed. "Peyton, I'm sorry this is such short notice, but will you be my bridesmaid?"

I gasped, not expecting that at all, and exclaimed happily, "Yes, of course!" Emily let out a big breath, like she was afraid I would have said no, and I got up and gave her a hug.

"I honored." I said with tears in my eyes. Emily smiled and looked over at Sam, who was watching her like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time, and the raised her eyebrows and cleared her throat again.

"Sam!" Emily whispered out of the corner of her mouth, "get the cake!"

Sam scrambled out of his seat and muttered, "oops," and got the cake quickly.

"Sorry," he said, embarrassed, and he kissed Emily on the cheek. We all sat back down and got a piece of cake, which was red velvet with cream cheese frosting, my favorite. And it was decorated beautifully, might I add.

"Thanks so much, Emily," I said, "You didn't have to do all this."

"But I wanted to!" She insisted happily. I smiled back at her and ate a big big of cake. Then what Emily asked actually soaked in. I looked at Paul excitedly.

"I'm going to be in a wedding! I'm going to wear a fancy dress and sit at the head table and everything!" I squealed. He laughed loudly.

"You're so cute," he said playfully and wiped a bit of frosting off my cheek. My face flushed. How embarrassing... but did he just say I was cute?

I thought I'd told him I didn't date...

"Thanks..." I said quietly, but inside I was freaking out. HE CALLED ME CUTE. Paul, Mr. Sex God, called me cute.

"Sex God?" Paul said, raising his eyebrows and my face reddened. Did I really just say that outloud?

Oh. My. Goodness.

My life is over.

"Did I really just say that out loud?" I said, sinking down in my seat, my face turning redder than it had ever gone before.

"Yup..." Seth said quietly, between laughs. Leah's face was redder than mine, and she was on the floor laughing so hard I didn't even hear it.

"Um, I have to pee..." I said quietly and jumped out of my seat and sprinted for the bathroom. As soon as I got there I could hear the laughter emanating from the dining room.

I sat in the bathroom and for like five minutes and then someone knocked on the door.

"Peyton? You okay in there?" IT WAS PAUL. The very last person I wanted to see at that moment. I wanted to die.

"Yeah, I'm fine... go eat the cake."

"Peyton, listen, I know you're embarrassed, it happens to everybody," he said helpfully. "And we all know you can't resist my good looks." I admit, I cracked a smile.

"Yeah... whatever, I'll be out in a minute." I took another two minutes to freak out (Thankfully I wasn't hyperventilating again...) and then walked back into the dining room. At the sight of me Leah cracked a smile, but Paul shot a look at her and she bit her lip, stifling a laugh.

"You guys are the best," I said sarcastically and sat down next to Paul. It was weird how he comforted me when the only reason I was embarrassed was because of him. If I had been sitting next to anyone else, I would have died of humiliation. Everyone finished their cake in silence, and then Emily announced that dinner was over and Paul was on dish duty.

"What's dish duty?" I piped up.

"Well, since the guys," Leah cleared her throat, "and Leah, eat here so much, and Emily always cooks, we thought it was unfair to make her do the dishes too. So we take turns clearing the table and doing the dishes every night, and tonight it's Paul's turn." Sam explained. "You can help him if you want." Paul looked at me hopefully as he cleared grabbed the dishes.

"Sure!" I said with a smile.

"She just can't resist..." Leah said quietly from the other room. My face turned red again. That's Leah for you.

Paul didn't let me do much work. I was left with drying the dishes, which was a very tedious job.

"So, about earlier..." I said hesitantly. "Sorry."

"Don't be." He said with a smile. "It's nice to know you feel that way." Paul winked. Oh no, I just provided him with a very un-needed ego boost.

"I don't date," I reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah." He said, his smile unwavering. "So what are you doing next week?"

"Training." I answered automatically.

"All week?" He said skeptically. I nodded.

"Well, all that training better pay off, at that swim meet in two weeks."

"13 days actually." I said pointedly.

"So you're keeping track? Excited to see me again, are we?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah right, I always act like an idiot." I cringed. "I'm just nervous, it's the first meet of the season."

"I'm sure you'll do amazing. I'll be there to cheer you on, after all." He smiled. My heart fluttered. The idea of that did seem promising. "And besides, the meet is Saturday morning... and it can't last that long, right? We can hang out after! Go celebrate."

"I guess..." I said hesitantly. Celebrating couldn't be bad, right? And if I was free...

"Cool! It's a date." He said casually. I shot a murderous look at him.

"I don't date."

**A/N Hope you guys liked this chapter! Don't worry, I won't put them together that easily... they'll go through plenty more crazy times before the happy ending. **

**I have almost 500 views! That's crazy to me. This story has only been up a few days. **

**Thanks for following, favoriting, and reviewing. **

**Please tell me how you are liking it, I need some feed back! :) **


	7. Chapter 6

Life is not a Love Story

**Disclaimer: SM owns all except my characters. **

Chapter 6

2 weeks later

I woke up to the ugly sound of my alarm at 6 am. It was the day of the meet. The day I got to see Paul again.

It had been a long two weeks.

I told myself daily that my obsession with Paul was unrealistic and frankly unhealthy. But I still found myself thinking about him every moment of the day, wanting to smell his somehow familiar scent, even dreaming about him.

The dreams were... weird, to say the very least. He started out human, and we were talking in the woods. I couldn't hear anything we were actually saying, so I had no idea what we were talking about, but he said something that was apparently quite shocking. I freaked out, jumped off his lap (yes, I was sitting on his lap) and he stood up and... burst into a giant wolf.

Usually I would wake up in a sweat and I heard wolves howling in the distance. This definitely didn't contribute to the wellbeing of my sanity...

I didn't hear the wolves last night, and I had become so accustomed to it that there was a strange tightening in my chest. At least, I think that was the cause of it.

"Peyton?" My mom yelled from downstairs, "you up?" I sighed and rubbed my eyes.

"Yes."

Saturday morning meets were never fun. I popped an aspirin for the pain in my chest and grabbed an Energy Bar and a banana from the counter. My mother drove me to the school and I jumped in the pool to warm up.

My heart raced in anticipation of seeing Paul, seeing him up in the stands, cheering me on. I was leading the group in the warm up set, and I finished way before everyone, so I took a minute to calm myself and remember it was just an unhealthy obsession and he didn't feel the same way.

Soon enough, the other team had arrived and they took over the pool. The meet started in ten minutes. He'd be here soon. I started at the stands anxiously.

Nine minutes, 8, 6, 3, 2, 1... 0. I didn't see him. The meet had officially begun and he wasn't there. The National Anthem started and I looked at the flag but I didn't really see it, as tears were blurring my vision. I had the first event, and I didn't want him to miss it.

When the National Anthem came to a close I shot another hopeful glance at the stands, but he was no where to be found.

It was like Parker all over again. What a jerk. My event was called, the 200 free, and I pulled on my goggles angrily.

I don't know about most people, but when I'm pissed, I swim better. Perhaps this jerk was actually giving me an advantage.

The announcer called off our names.

"Take your mark," he said in a monotone voice.

"BEEP!" The buzzer went off and the light flashed and I dove into the water perfectly and began swimming.

How could Paul miss this? I actually trusted him and he blew me off. Even though I wasn't going to date him... he was still my friend, right? Friends are supposed to be there for each other.

I swam as hard as could even knowing he wasn't there. I had to prove to myself that I didn't need him there cheering me on to do good. I did the last flip turn and sprinted to the wall.

I hit the wall hard enough to bruise my palms and quickly took off my goggles and looked at the scoreboard.

I got first place with my best time! I turned to the stands where my mom was sitting to give her a thumbs up but she was talking into her cell phone with a worried look on her face. I got out of the pool and rushed to the stands, pushing past all the people wanting to congratulate me.

"Mom?" I said frantically, "what's going on?" She turned to look at me.

"It's Emily. Leah and Paul Lahote had an accident." I didn't think I would react this strongly to the news, but I definitely did.  
"What?" I squeaked out, and then promptly fainted.

I came to to my mother's hand fanning my face. There was a circle of people crowded around me and whispering. I didn't really register what had happened at first, but it suddenly hit me all at once. Paul didn't betray me in any way. He probably would have been here if he wasn't incapacitated. I felt like a horrible person, thinking of him like that when he was in an accident.

"Is he okay?" I said in what I thought was a strong voice, but it came out as a whisper.

"Yes, Paul is okay just badly bruised and shaken up." She looked at me in a confused way. "And _Leah_ is suffering from a broken leg and a few ribs." Oh crap. That's right, Leah was hurt too. Now I felt even crappier.

"We have to go see hi– them," I said weakly.

"No. Emily said that Paul wanted you to finish the meet before you saw them. They know how important it is to you." My mother said sternly. I sighed wearily.

"But I just fainted. Isn't that like a one way ticket out of the meet?" She rolled her eyes.

"You seem fine. Fine enough to be cheeky, at least." I sighed once again and sat up.

"Whatever." I mumbled, fully knowing that I had an audience, and arguing about seeing a boy when I was still party known as a slut was probably not the best idea. I could always pull the Leah card , but honestly I didn't have the patience. Everyone scattered as the announcer called the people for the fourth event (how long was I out?).

I sat on our teams bench and took small sips of water and tried to regain my previous strength before my last event for the day (I missed the second one while I was passed out, it was the 200 yard IM), the 200 breaststroke. When my event was announced, I mustered up all the energy I had to swim, but I didn't put my heart into it and got last. I think everyone understood, though.

As soon as I got out of the water I ran over to my bag, pulled on a pair of sweat pants and grabbed my mother and practically dragged her out of the high school. As we drove to La Push I changed in the backseat, much to my mother's dismay. She wanted me to take it easy after I lost consciousness and normally I would agree but I _needed_ to see Paul. And Leah, but that's not the point.

"Oh my God!" My mother said loudly as we walked into the Clearwater's house, "why isn't she in the hospital?" Sue groaned.

"I'm a registered nurse. I handled it as well as any doctor could."

"She needs proper medical attention, Sue. You know that!" Mom was the older sister in this situation, as you can see. They continued bickering as I fidgeted. I really didn't want to interrupt them, in fear of getting yelled at, but I _really _wanted to see Paul. Emily tapped on my shoulder.

"He's in Seth's bedroom." She whispered to me helpfully.

"Thanks," I replied as I walked briskly to Seth's bedroom. The second I opened the door the persistent pain in my chest disappeared.

"Paul?" I said quietly, he appeared to be sleeping underneath the covers in Seth's bed. "Are you awake?" I pulled the covers off of his head and gasped. I didn't want to disturb his sleep, so I ran into the living room and promptly burst into tears.

"You said he was okay!"

**A/N I love you guys! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 7

Life is not a Love Story

**Disclaimer: SM owns all except my characters.**

Chapter 7

"You said he was okay!" I sobbed. My knees weakened and I almost fell onto the ground but my mother caught my arm. She looked alarmed.

"Is she crying... about Paul Lahote?" She said in utter disbelief. But Emily seemed to understand what I was going through and she just put her hand on my shoulder.

"We didn't want you to be too worried... we wanted you to do good at your meet," she explained innocently. However, this explanation didn't comfort my anger or fear.

"Did you think I could even think straight knowing he was in an accident?"

"Is there something I should know?" My mother asked in an accusing tone. Emily just looked wearily at her.

"No," she said steadily, then glanced at Sue and raised her eyebrows. Sue sighed and dragged mom away.

"Emily, is he going to be alright?! Shouldn't we take him to a hospital?!" I said through my tears.

"He's definitely going to be alright. You really shouldn't worry. And the hospital can't do any more than Sue can, and she's taken care of it." I severely doubted it. From what I saw, Paul was _not _ okay. His skin was pale, almost white, and because he was usually so tan, it worried me. He had a gash on his head, and purpling eyes. I can only imagine the damage done to the rest of his body.

"What happened?" I asked quietly, meeting her in the eyes.

"I can't tell you..." She said apologetically. "But as soon as Paul _and _Leah wake up I suppose you'll have to know." She looked at war with herself. But I fully agreed. There were too many secrets.

"I need to know." I said in a whisper. "And Emily? Please don't judge me for not being as concerned about Leah. I feel horrible about what happened to both of them, and my mother keeps reminding me Leah was hurt too, but I don't know. I felt like I _needed _to see if Paul was okay." She grimaced.

"I know how you feel. If Sam was hurt instead of Paul, I would need to see him too."

"But Emily, it's not the same. You can't compare me and Paul to you and Sam." I explained. "You're engaged, and Paul and I... we're friends, if that. I met him two weeks ago and we hung out twice. I shouldn't be feeling this attachment." Please don't say I'm crazy, please don't say I'm crazy...

"You don't _have _to feel anything. But if you feel an attachment to him as you say, maybe it means something." That wasn't much of an answer...

"Thanks, Em." I said honestly, my tears slowing. "I think I need to be alone for a while." She nodded her head and went over to my now hysterical mother and annoyed looking Sue (I really didn't want to know what they were talking about). I got up and went to the porch and promptly resumed crying.

I must have been out there for hours because after a while Emily came out and told me it was time for dinner.

I walked inside, puffy eyed and sat at the large wooden table, staring at my empty plate. Seth was sitting there, talking animately, next to my frustrated looking mother.

Emily brought out a casserole and sat down, and Sue came out with a gallon of milk and a pitcher of water. Everyone served themselves except for me, I didn't put anything on my plate but Sue did.  
"Eat." She said in that motherly voice, looking me in the eyes.

Seth kept talking until Sue looked at him sternly, and then over to me picking at my food. It was a relatively quiet meal after Seth was reprimanded, quite a few times he opened up his mouth to talk, but then shut it immediately afterwards. If I wasn't so upset, it would have been pretty funny.

My mother was quiet the whole meal, she looked really upset and a little annoyed. Occasionally she would look up at one of us and scowl and look right back down at her plate. Sue pretended like she didn't notice but I knew she did.

"Um, Sue?" I said hoarsely. It had been a few hours since I used my voice and I had also been crying for most of that time. I cleared my throat. "Do you think it would be okay if I slept over here tonight? I really want to see P-Leah when she wakes up tomorrow."

"What the – ?" Came a voice from the living room. Leah was awake. There goes my secret plan to see Paul tomorrow. "OH MY GOD." We all looked up. Seth, Sue, and Emily exchanged a look of alarm. "I'm gonna effing kill that stupid kid! Those filthy leeches!" She screamed. Seth groaned and jumped up and sprinted into the living room.

"Peyton's here to see you Leah!" He said quickly and Leah stopped talking.

"Crap." She said and a stab of hurt went through me. Ouch. I got up and went to the living room.

"Gee, thanks Lee. That makes me feel really good." I said sarcastically. She widened her eyes.

"I didn't mean it that way, it was just because I was talking about v-"

"Leah!" Seth said loudly.

"-ery top secret stuff!" She finished hesitantly. Seth smacked his hand to his forehead. I narrowed my eyes.

"And why exactly can't I hear about this 'top secret stuff'?" I said harshly. Leah sighed and opened her mouth but Emily interrupted from the doorway of the living room.

"I said I would tell you after Leah _and _Paul woke up." She said. Oh. So it was _that _kind of top secret stuff. Leah's face brightened.

"We're telling her?!"

"Duh, Lee, we have to tell her." Seth said in a joking tone. But I knew he was serious. Leah nodded and looked at Emily.

"Where's Paul?" She asked.

"Seth's room," Emily and I answered at the same time. We all laughed and Leah's stomach growled. She got up like nothing was ever wrong with her and sat at the table. Emily, Seth, and I followed but I was the only one of the group that even looked slightly surprised.

HELLO, she was just laying in bed, unconscious because she was hurt! Then all of a sudden she wakes up and ten minutes later she's totally fine?! What the heck was going on?

I sat at the table and everyone looked a million times happier. I'll admit, a weight was lifted off my shoulders, but inside I was still really worried about Paul. And really nervous about finding out what was really going on around here.

"So, Sue, about that sleepover..."


	9. Chapter 8

Life is not a Love Story

**Disclaimer: SM owns all except my characters.**

Chapter 8

Sue agreed to the sleepover, and so did my mother (though halfheartedly). Emily and mom left, Sue went to the store for medical supplies, and Seth went to somebody's house to sleepover, since Paul was occupying his room.

"What do you want to do?" I said casually, hoping she didn't want to leave the house. Paul was still sleeping and I was worried he would wake up and freak out like Leah did.

"I would say we could go cliff-diving, but if Paul or mom found out they would have a heart attack. And I'm still feeling under the weather," Leah explained, although her heart wasn't in the last sentence. I narrowed my eyes.

"Cliff diving?"

"It's exactly what it sounds like, kid. It's actually really fun and I'm pretty surprised you haven't heard about it yet."

I sighed. Nobody ever tells me anything. I don't know why Leah healed so fast, why Paul is like an overprotective mother, and what even happened earlier. Hell, I knew my mother was freaking out over something earlier too, and nobody clued me in on what that was about either.

"Whatever, Leah. We can just chill or go to bed or something. You need to rest after that accident." I said bitterly. She raised a single eyebrow.

"Something bothering you?"  
"Nope. I'm just tired. And I did crappy at my meet." And Paul's still unconscious, not to mention. We went to Leah's bedroom and camped out on the floor, popped Harry Potter into her laptop, and drifted off to sleep.

I woke up in the middle of the night with no blankets covering me and Leah sprawled on her bed. I pushed myself off the floor groggily and wandered over to the living room and grabbed a stack of blankets off the couch. In my sleepy haze, I stumbled back to what I thought was Leah's room and made a little nest on the ground and fell back asleep.

"Um... Peyton?" A beautiful voice said into my ear. What the...? It was early. Who the heck was talking to me this early. "What are you doing on the floor?"

My eyes snapped open as I realized where I was. Leah's house, on the floor, in... Seth's room? I sat up and standing right in front of me was Paul Lahote.

"Ahhh!" I yelled loudly. "How the heck did I get in here?!" Paul chuckled.

"My guess is that you walked?" I rolled my eyes but then smiled.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" I jumped up and wrapped my arms around him. He stumbled back but then laughed again, surprised by my force.

He patted me awkwardly on the back and I suddenly stiffened. I didn't really just do that did I?

I think I did.

Paul looked upset, but pulled away slowly and smiled. I gave him a once over.

His color had mostly returned to his skin, the bruises on his face were nearly invisible. If I wasn't specifically looking for them, I wouldn't even know they were there. He was standing comfortably, smiling without pain, and I just crashed into him and he didn't even wince.

Thank God he was finally awake, because Emily was telling me what the heck was going on _today_.

I called Emily and then jumped in the shower (I still smelled like chlorine from the swim meet, after all). I took time showering, mostly just standing under the warm spray thinking about Paul and how I was finally going to figure out what was going on around here. When I heard the doorbell ring, I shampooed quickly and reluctantly turned off the shower.

As I was toweling off, I heard shouting coming from the living room.

"I didn't agree to this!"

"She _needs_ to know!"

"No she doesn't. She's not ready."

"If you don't tell her, I will."

I shook my head and stormed out of the bathroom, with just a pair of Leah's old jeans and a tank top on.

"ENOUGH." I yelled firmly. Everyone's head turned towards me. Paul had an amused expression on his face. "There are too many secrets around here and SOMEBODY better tell me what's going on!" Leah giggled and Paul sat on the couch and put his head in his hands and rubbed his eyes. I looked at Emily and raised my eyebrows expectantly.

"Um... well, I did agree to tell you when Paul and Leah woke up..." she began. "Uh, well Pau – no. Well, Leah and Seth – … no." She looked at Paul with a panicked expression on her face. "I don't know how to tell her!"

"Now you know how I feel," Paul exclaimed. I sighed loudly.

"For God's sakes, just tell me! I'm not going to freak out, I promise." I said seriously. Everyone just burst out laughing and I stomped my foot like a little girl who wasn't getting what she wanted.

"Somehow, I don't believe that, sweetheart. Fainting and hyperventilating seems like freaking out to me." Paul said. My heart fluttered. Sweetheart? Now he has a pet name for me? Swoon.

"I'm not going to do that!" I yelled. "Wait, how do you know I fainted yesterday?" I said skeptically.

"You fainted yesterday?!" He yelled. "Did you go to the doctor?! Are you hydrated?! Sue. Check her pulse." Now I put my head in my hands. There he goes again.

"SOMEBODY JUST TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!" I screamed.

"God, you guys, just tell her or I will." Leah said from the corner of the room.

Paul sighed loudly and got up from the couch. "Come with me." He said dejectedly. I smiled.

"Finally!" He shot a look at me and looked towards the sky in exasperation. He pulled me onto the porch, shut the door in everyone's excited looking faces, and sat me down on the steps.  
"Stay here and do not move." He said seriously.

"Got it." I nodded and gave him a thumbs up.

"I'm serious," he said with a straight face. I sighed and nodded. He walked about 30 feet away from the house and stopped.

"Don't freak out," he said hopefully. I was starting to get worried. What the heck was he going to do?!

Then he exploded into a giant wolf.

And I fainted.

**A/N: **

**I was in a hurry yesterday and forgot to do an author's note! I was going to, but I really wanted to post since I hadn't in a while and so I just did it without and A/N. **

**I haven't really been happy with anything I've been writing lately. I'm still not really happy with this or the last chapter, honestly. But I haven't posted in a while. Sorry :(**

**Thank you guys SO MUCH for all the support. :) It affects me more than you know. Please review. **

**I'll try to update more often, but I want to have quantity and quality and I don't really like posting chapters like this where all they do is talk. So sorry :( **


	10. Chapter 9

Life is not a Love Story

**Disclaimer: SM owns all except my characters.**

Chapter 9

I have to admit, at first I thought I was being pranked or on a reality TV show or something. I mean, seriously. He just turned into a wolf. That's great TV material.

But the writer was delusional. Nobody can just turn into a wolf, and werewolves only come out on a full moon... right?

The costume department was good though. Really good. He literally exploded into a giant wolf. And I mean giant. He was almost as big as a bear, if not bigger. His fur was the most beautiful dark gray color, it completely fit him.

I finally opened my eyes after laying fully conscious in Paul's arms for a few minutes just soaking in what was going on (and enjoying being held by Paul) and heard a few sighs of relief. He sat me down on the porch step and sat next to me.

"Alright, where are the cameras?" I said completely seriously. Paul raised an eyebrow.

"Cameras?"

"Yeah, to tape my reaction and put it on that TV show," I explained. "Wow, by the way, you changed really fast. Was that like a stunt double out there or something?"

"No, Peyton, we're not on a TV show. This is real life," he talked slowly, as if I was a child and he was teaching me how to read. "I'm a werewolf."

"But werewolves only turn into wolves when there's a full moon..." I said hesitantly, suddenly not so sure that I was on a TV show. He laughed.

"Not us. We can –," I cut him off.

"Hold up. 'Us...'? 'We?!'" I questioned. He nodded.

"Leah, Seth, Quil, Collin, Brady, Sam, Jacob, and Embry are all wolves too."

"Leah?!" I yelled. "What! When? How! But..." I sputtered out, unable to form coherent sentences. I just couldn't comprehend that Leah, my best friend and closest cousin was a WEREWOLF. And she never told me! Emily too! She was engaged to a freaking wolf and didn't think to mention that small little detail.

Paul shooed everyone back inside while I had another mini freak out, and patted me on the back comfortingly.

"They first phased like a year ago," he started, but the confused look on my face stopped him, "phased means changing from human to wolf, or vice versa." He explained.

"When did you?" I asked as calmly as possible, but my voice was still shaking.

"About two years ago. Sam and Jared before me, ." I nodded my head and he continued, "When I get angry, I shake and it's easy for me to phase. I'm not very good at controlling my emotions, so it can happen at any time, but I'm working on it." My eyebrows furrowed.

"You mean you can't control it when you phase?"

"Not always..." He said solemnly. A light bulb went off in my head.

"Did Emily really get mauled by a bear?" I said steadily, not meeting Paul in the eyes. He winced and hesitated before shaking his head.

"No. Sam lost his temper and she was standing too close," he said quietly. I gasped.. "But he hates himself everyday for it." He hurried on. "And nothing like that will ever happen to you, I promise." He pulled me into a hug, squeezing me tightly. And I can't lie, I enjoyed it. It felt natural to be in Paul's warm, strong arms.

No boys. No dating. No.

I stiffened and pulled out of his arms regretfully, as soon as I started to pull away he did too. His face was almost unreadable. It was like he was wearing an emotionless mask that wouldn't come off. He was staring away from me, into the woods, lips pressed together into a line.

I craned my neck to get a better look at his face and he closed his eyes and stood up suddenly.

"Maybe I should go home," he said unexpectedly. "My mom is probably worried sick and... I just gotta go." I nodded slowly.

"Okay... see you soon?" I said hopefully. A small smile broke through his pursed lips and nodded.

"See you soon," he said and then turned around and walked into the woods. I stared at him as he walked away, hoping for him to turn back. He didn't and so I stood up off of the steps to go back inside the house when he yelled, "you still owe me that date, by the way."

"I don't date!" I yelled playfully, a smile on my face and turned around, but he was gone.

"So did he tell you?" Leah said excitedly as soon as I opened the door. I nodded and looked at her angrily.

"Yes, he did tell me. Unlike someone else I know." I said venomously, looking straight at her. Leah's face dropped.

"I wanted to tell you but I couldn't! It's against the rules," Leah explained innocently.

** "**Then why did Paul get to tell me? And Emily was about to!"

** "**Emily isn't part of the pack! And with Paul... that's different," she said defensively.

** "**How?!" I yelled.

** "**He im –," she began then suddenly stopped as if she was forced.

** "**He what, Leah?! He what?"

** "**I can't tell you." 

** "**I'm pretty used to people not telling me stuff, Leah. But that doesn't mean I'm okay with it." I pushed past her and grabbed my bag out of her room and walked out, slamming the door behind me and not looking back.

My mom drove me to Leah's house and I didn't realize that small problem until it was too late. I really didn't feel like dealing with her at the moment, either. She was acting really judgmental and rude yesterday and I just didn't have it in me to deal with another confrontation.

So I guess I was stuck walking home.

It was faster to walk through the woods, but a lot of the time I didn't because it's kind of eerie in there.

But I just figured out werewolves are real, what's creepier than that?!  
Don't ask questions you don't want the answers too.

I trudged my way through the woods, jumping at any and every sound I heard. The creature didn't make any noise when it appeared in front of me.

"Why hello there," the lovely person said. He was indescribably perfect, smelled amazing from where I was standing, and had blood red eyes. Everything about him screamed to me. But there was a gut feeling at the bottom of my stomach.

_This isn't right!_ Warning bells chimed in my head.

"Uhh, hi..." I said tentatively, my voice shaking. "I really have to get going."

"Oh, you're not going anywhere..." he smiled and walked slowly towards me.

And that's when the giant grayish silver colored wolf came sprinting from the left side of me.

**A/N Sorry for the cliffhanger. :p I honestly don't try to do this on purpose, I just stop writing at the point that feels right and sometimes it ends up this way. **

**Much thanks to everyone that reviwed, favorited, and followed this story. It makes my day to get those emails. :) **


	11. Chapter 10

Life is not a Love Story

**Disclaimer: SM owns all except my characters.**

Chapter 10

_Previously: _

_ "Oh, you're not going anywhere..." he smiled and walked slowly towards me._

_ And that's when the giant grayish silver colored wolf came sprinting from the left side of me. _

* * *

The man's head snapped towards the wolf, and I let out a deep sigh of relief. It was Paul, thank God.

Paul as a wolf snarled viciously at the man and he backed away from me, eyes wide in shock. Paul ignored the man's pleas as he attacked him, ripping him violently but effectively into shreds with his razor sharp teeth. Not a drop of blood spilled from the man, and there should have been tons.

Paul ducked behind a tree and phased back into his human form.

"Paul, what the hell was that thing?!" I screamed, almost in hysterics. A look of confusion crossed his face but it quickly turned into dismay.

"Ah, crap..." he said loudly (and I'm censoring), "I really didn't tell you about them?!" I shook my head and looked up expectantly at him, urging him to go on before I started hyperventilating again. That would be embarrassing. He took a deep breath. "That _thing _was a vampire," he said seriously.

I almost burst out laughing, the idea sounded so ridiculous. But werewolves existed, why shouldn't vampires? And I trusted Paul. He wouldn't lie to me, at least not while I was on the verge of crying or blowing up or whatever I was about to do.

"Seriously?" I said incredulously.

"Seriously," he confirmed. "That's what werewolves are for. To destroy the vampires." I realized what could have happened to me, the serious danger I was just in, and I lunged myself into his arms once again.

"Thank you for saving me," I said quietly. He chuckled.

"Yeah, about that. Don't wander around the woods alone. That was stupid," he said, and then quickly apologized after seeing the look on my face. God, this kid is perfect.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"Why were you in here in the first place?" He asked.

"Leah and I kind of had a fight..." I said hesitantly, "I stormed out and then realized my mom drove me here, so I took a shortcut through the woods." He sighed.

"Do you need a ride home? You can call me anytime," he said shyly.

"That'd be great, thank you," I smiled, and his face lit up and regained his normal look confidence (or would it be called big-headedness?).

We walked out of the woods together, as he explained to me the logistics of being a werewolf. Hot all the time, heals fast, and the fact that when you're phased, the pack can hear your thoughts.

Talk about an invasion of privacy. I can't imagine having someone inside my head, just having my most private thoughts and memories right out in the open. And Paul went through that every time he was phased.

We walked for like fifteen minutes and finally came across the road Paul's black pickup truck was on. It was pulled over sloppily on the side of the road, with the door wide open and keys still in the ignition.

"You're lucky," I mumbled. Someone could have easily stolen it. "Wait a second, how did you even know there was a vampire? Could you smell it?"

"Yes... I could," he said slightly guiltily, "but I also had a feeling that something was wrong."

"Werewolf thing?" I asked casually, but in reality I was kind of curious to the truth of his previous statement.

"Yeah..."

I knew there was something he wasn't telling me, but decided not to push the subject because he was obviously uncomfortable.

* * *

We drove home in a comfortable silence. I pretended like I was looking out the window, but really I was looking at the side mirror, which gave me a perfect view of his face. Through the mirror I saw him looking over at me every few seconds, a small smile playing over his lips the entire time.

"Turn right here," I said randomly, when we came close to my street. I was oblivious to the fact that he started to turn the right direction before I said anything. He pulled the truck into the driveway of my small, blue house.

It was cozy, and big enough for the three of us. I've lived in that house my whole life, and I wouldn't change that for a thing.

"So..." Paul said nervously, "when is your next swim meet? I'd really like to come to it, since I didn't end up making it to the last one."

"Tuesday... but it's away," I said sadly.

"That's okay," he smiled. "Um, do you want my number? You can text me the details." He said hopefully. I raised an eyebrow and smiled slightly.

"Yeah, sure." His smiled got bigger (if that was possible) and I pulled out my phone.

I had 27 texts and 14 missed calls. 3 were from my mother, and the rest were from Leah. I scowled and erased them quickly before handing Paul my phone so he could put his number in.

However, when I gave it to him he just looked at me.

"What was that?" he asked.

"What was what?"

"You made a weird face at your phone. Is someone bothering you?" He said protectively.

"No..." I said, but I've never been a good liar. He gave me a skeptical look. "Okay, fine it was Leah." I admitted, blushing.

"Why are you guys fighting?" He asked. I almost scoffed and told him to mind his own business, but then I saw the look on his face and it was full of concern. Genuine concern. I sighed loudly.

"Well, she didn't tell me that she was a werewolf and she has been one for almost two years... and then she gave me this lame excuse that she 'couldn't.' If you could tell me why couldn't she?" I ranted. "Ugh, sorry. I'm getting kind of worked up." He gave a long sigh. I looked at him expectantly.

"You should forgive her..." he said quietly.

"Why should I do that?! She lied to me!"

"She didn't lie to you," he near whispered.

"Excuse me?"

"She didn't lie to you." He said louder this time. "She really couldn't tell you."

Hold up. Now I was really confused.

"Then why the hell were you able to?!"

"Um, well... Sam ordered her not to tell you about werewolves, and he didn't order _me _not to, so I was off the hook," he said, looking quite accomplished.

"Okay..." I said skeptically and looked at my phone then back up at his face. He didn't seem to get the hint. "Can I have my phone back please?" I asked politely.

"Oh! Yeah, sure, one sec." He put my number into his phone and sent himself a text so he would know my number too.

"Thanks." I said as he handed it back to me. "And thanks again, for saving me."

"Peyton," he said. "You don't have to thank me for that. I would do it a million times over. Don't forget that."

I blushed and thanked him again then walked up to my house.

I was about to open the door, but my mother beat me to it. She looked directly at Paul's car and smiled fakely and waved. Once he was gone, she turned to me with a stern look in her eyes.

"What were you doing with that boy?" She asked harshly.

"Um, he drove me home from Leah's house?" I phrased it as a question.

"I don't want you talking to him again," she said and then turned around as if the conversation was over. Far from it.

"I'm eighteen, mother," I yelled, "you don't get to tell who I can and can't see." She turned back around and narrowed her eyes at me.

"I don't care how old you are, as long as you're living in my house I don't want you seeing him!"

"Real mature, mom," I snarled, knowing the argument was now over. I had nowhere else to live, and I didn't have any source of income whatsoever. "You can play that card, but just know that you're losing your daughter faster by acting that way." She flinched. I stormed past her and into the house, with her following close behind. She stood at the bottom of the stairs while I ran up them, ready to lecture me some more.

"And by the way mom, I DON'T EVEN DATE!" I screamed and slammed the door to my room.

**A/N Alrighty, so this chapter took me a really long time to write. I'm feeling really insecure about it, so if you could review and tell me what you thought I'd really appreciate it. **

**Thank you everyone who already has reviewed, favorited, and followed my story. **

**And to anyone who hasn't: **

**PLEASE DO! (:**

**P.S. I finally figured out how to make those horizontal lines! Enjoy them and their helpful skills. (; I might go back and edit the previous chapters in the future, but for now they remain horizontal line-less. Sorry. :p**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N_PLEASE READ!  
_Okay, so I have officially started a new story. It's called Some Wishes do Come True and it's a Jared/Kim story. **

**DON'T WORRY. This story is my top priority at the moment, but I really hope you check out Some Wishes do Come True, it's on my profile and I really like the first chapter :)**

**Thanks so much! **

Life is not a Love Story

**Disclaimer: SM owns all except my characters.**

Chapter 11

I flung myself onto my bed, shaking like Paul did before he turned into a werewolf. I was seething. What was so wrong with Paul that he couldn't even give me a ride home from Leah's house?

My mother had always been overprotective. When Noah went off to college, she cried for days and visited him once a week for a few months. After a while, my father made her stop because the expense was too great, after all, Massachusetts to Washington is a long ways.

After she stopped visiting, she focused all of her attention on me. Smothering me with attention, actually. She made home cooked meals every night. She wanted to have mother-daughter bonding time three times a week.

At first, I loved the attention. I had never gotten much as a kid, Noah had always been the favorite. But after a while, if I wanted to go to my friends house on a Friday night, she wouldn't let me go until after dinner and while we were eating she guilted me into staying home with her. After a while I started rebelling, sneaking out at night to go on dates with boys, or go to parties.

But once I was caught, it all went south.

I was on crack down. She sat with me every night while I did my homework. Didn't let me go to friends houses. She even signed me up for swim team.

So that's really why I'm such a dedicated swimmer. I don't like being home with my mother. My father is always at work, so he's not much of a problem... but my mother.

Swim practice was an escape. At first I was on the junior varsity team and I wasn't required to go to morning practices or all of the meets. But after two weeks of being on lock down, I couldn't stand it any more. I tried out for Varsity and just made it. I threw myself into the practices and strived to do my best in school.

I nearly never talked to my mother anymore.

And she was fine with that, after she saw how good of a swimmer I was. She got it planted into her head that I was going to the Olympics. And I guess I started to believe it too.

I really do want to do well in swimming, and going to the Olympics would be an amazing opportunity. But it's not my _dream. _

I made up my mind then and there.

I was going to call Paul, and see where it took me. I wasn't going to let my mothers dream for me stop what _I _wanted.

I sat up on my bed and pulled my phone out of my pocket hesitantly.

I was really going to do this.

I scrolled down through the contacts list and when Paul's name showed up on the screen I took a deep breath.

_Call. _

I pressed the button and held the phone up to my ear.

It rang no less then twice and Paul picked up.

"Peyton?!" He said immediately, his voice soothing voice filled with worry. "What's going on?" I sighed in relief at the sound of his voice, all nervousness leaving my body.

"Paul," I breathed out quietly, not knowing what else to say, just knowing I wanted to talk to him.

"What's wrong Peyton?"

"My mother said I couldn't see you anymore." I said pointedly.

"Oh," he said. "Well... I guess we should respect her wishes –,"

"But I want to see you," I cut him off. He took in a deep breath.

"Your wishes are much more important than hers." He said finally. I smiled wider than I thought possible, my heart fluttering erratically in my chest. This was right. _This _was what I wanted. Not swimming, not the Olympics. Paul.

"So I'll see you on Tuesday, then," I said a lot more calm than I felt.

"I'll see you on Tuesday." Paul said. He mumbled something that I couldn't quite make out, and then hung up.

I fell back onto my bed, not caring that my mother was probably still furious at me, not caring that Leah and I were in a fight, not caring about anyone or anything but Paul.

After a while of not caring, I fell asleep.

Line

Two days later it was time for the swim meet and the whole day I was either bouncing one leg nervously, wringing my hands, or checking the time.

I was a nervous wreck.

Not many people noticed, since I didn't really talk to anyone at school anymore, but I was standing next to the captain of the swim team in the lunch line and she happened to comment on my foot tapping on the ground rhythmically.

"You nervous for the meet tonight?" She asked politely. I wasn't very close with her, so it was unusual to be making small talk.

"You could say that," I responded cryptically, while typing in my ID number to pay for my food and I walked away.

Only three hours left, I told myself over and over again as I ate alone at the window seat. There were a couple dozen round tables in the cafeteria and then there were counters by some of the windows with tall chairs. I sat there everyday, with a random sophomore or junior next to me. I never talked during lunch.

I went through class roboticly, taking messy notes and glancing at the clock every few seconds. When the bell signaling the end of class finally rang, I sprinted to my locker, shoved my books inside it, grabbed my gym bag, and hopped on the bus.

A friendly junior sat next to me as we rode to Port Angeles for the meet, and I smiled and nodded along as if I was listening, but in reality I was thinking about seeing Paul in the stands – for real this time.

When I finally got out of the bus, I took a minute to stretch and calm my frazzled nerves. My mother, who was trailing close behind the bus in her car, decided it would be a good time to wish me good luck.

She ran over to me, a smile plastered on her face.

"Good luck, honey! I know you'll do great." She said enthusiastically. After I came out of my room on Sunday, she acted like nothing had happened. Apparently my proclamation did the trick – it got her off of my back.

She pulled me into a hug and squeezed me tight, and I held my arms limply around her, but didn't respond to the embrace.

"Thanks," I mumbled and smiled faintly before following the rest of the team inside the school.

We warmed up quickly, we were running a bit late, and when we were finished the first thing I did was scan the crowd for Paul's large form. He caught my eye immediately, he was sitting on the opposite side of the stands as my mother. He smiled largely and waved when he saw me looking at him and I smiled back, but instead of waving gestured towards the direction of my mother with my head. Luckily she was talking to one of the other moms, so she didn't see me, but she could look up any time and I didn't want her seeing Paul and I associating after she told me to stay away from him.

I was mad at her, and definitely not obeying her, but I didn't want her to find out about it.

We still had five minutes before the national anthem started, and I wanted to talk to Paul before then. He was still watching me carefully and I looked him in the eyes then walked off the deck and into the hallway.

Luckily he caught my drift and was coming out of the stands as soon as I reached the hall.

I wanted to jump him.

It's crazy what two days can do to you, it was like I was going through Paul withdrawals.

"Paul," I said, smiling brightly, and as if he couldn't stand it anymore he lunged towards me and lifted me off the ground in a bear hug.

"Pey," he said into my hair. This was different than hugging my mother. I definitely responded to the hug, and I didn't want to let go.

But I had to.

"Good luck," he said as he set me down onto the ground gently. I made a face. I had to swim.

"Thanks."

"You know, we could go somewhere afterwards. Since we never got that date..." he said nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. I frowned, knowing my mother would never allow it, and then smiled.

"That could work." I said with an evil smile. He raised an eyebrow and I just shook my head.

"See you."

I told my mother acting like that would just push me away faster.

Line

The meet itself went fine, I swam the best I ever had before knowing Paul was there. We actually lost, me and that junior, I was sitting next to on the bus, Melanie, were the only two people that placed in any events. Morale was low, to say the least.

I rushed over to my mother after the meet, my swim suit still dripping wet.

"Good job, honey!" She said excitedly.

"Thanks," I said stiffly. "Do you mind if I go out to dinner with Melanie? We wanted to celebrate our personal successes." I said and waved Melanie, smiling. She looked confused at first but then smiled and waved back. She probably just figured that I was congratulating her on the win.

"That's fine honey, you haven't been to a friend's house in a while," she said gently. That was technically true, if Leah's house didn't count. I smiled largely.

"Thanks mom!"

"I gotta go, honey, I have some work to do at home so call me if you need me to pick you up."

"Melanie will give me a ride," I said nonchalantly.

"Alright, honey. Have a good time."

"Oh, I will." I smiled genuinely. Because I would. I wasn't going anywhere with Melanie, I was going out to dinner with Paul.

**A/N I will do the dinner in the next chapter! I'm in a hurry and I wanted to get something out to you guys. **

**Thank you so so so so so so so much for all the support, you guys!**

**Please review(: **

**AND CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY: ****SOME WISHES DO COME TRUE! **

**Love ya!(:**


	13. Chapter 12

Life is not a Love Story

**Disclaimer: SM owns all except my characters.**

Chapter 11

I walked into the locker room, shaking with nerves.

I had officially made it past my monster of a mother and was going on a date with Paul Lahote. Well, it technically wasn't a date. But it kind of felt like one.

Most everyone had already left, there were still a few girls in the locker room from another school and Melaine and a few of her friends were giggling in the corner.

I zipped open my brown and pink gym bag and my stomach dropped like I was riding a roller coaster and I wasn't expecting the big hill.

I didn't have anything to wear.

The contents of my gym bag was vast, considering I spent most of my time at the pool and in the locker room, but it did not include clothes appropriate for a dinner date, unfortunately.

I rooted through it hopefully, my heart catching at every wrinkled piece of cloth that I found stuffed at the bottom of the bag.

Then I suddenly remembered that the shirt and jeans I wore to school that day were still folded neatly in my backpack, and I let out a sigh of relief. By this point the girls in the corner were looking at me like I was a lunatic.

Skinny jeans and a nice top weren't considered fancy per se, but to a lot of girls at my school yoga pants and a t-shirt were an everyday outfit, so wearing this was kind of like dressing up. To me, at least. But probably not to Paul.

I walked out of the locker room after a few minutes of primping my wet hair, breathing deeply. Paul was leaning against the wall, towering over the few parents still waiting for their kids to emerge. He looked up as soon as my flip-flop clad feet crossed the threshold of the locker room doorway.

"Ready?" He said cheerfully, holding out his hand. I looked hesitantly at it, then in a moment of insanity, I grabbed his hand and his warm palms enveloped mine. I was already on a date with him, why not hold his hand?

"Ready," I breathed out and looked up at his face, smiling. He smiled back at me and we walked out to the parking lot, ignoring the stares and whispers from parents and students alike. He did stiffen occasionally, probably after overhearing a particularly rude conversation, but I wasn't blessed with super sonic hearing so I didn't notice and after seeing my smiling face he relaxed.

He opened the passenger's side door for me once again, like a perfect gentleman. He didn't look like the type of guy to do that sort of thing, but apparently he was. Paul really was perfect.

He walked around to the driver's side and as soon as he got in his right hand grabbed my left one. I half expected it, my hand felt cold without him.

He started the car and started driving in silence – it seemed like a tradition with us, never talking in the car. I never really had a habit of talking when I was nervous, actually, I did the exact opposite. I shut up.

Paul looked content. He was smiling widely and holding my hand firmly, as if he didn't have a care in the world. The A/C was cranked on high, and the windows were open, and I would have been shivering if he wasn't running a constant temperature of a million. It was weird knowing _why_ he was so hot – werewolf genes.

I still felt a little out of place, being thrown into this world that I thought was fake only a few days before.

We pulled up to a little grill I'd never been to before. I didn't get out to Port Angeles much, I had no reason to besides shopping and mom had always been rather frugal so we didn't eat out while we were there.

"We're here," Paul said smugly as he shut the engine off. He loosened his grasp on my hand and I slipped mine out of his before he jumped out of the car and opened the door for me. I wiped my sweaty palms on my jeans, knowing he wouldn't want his hands off mine for long.

"I've never been here before," I commented he helped me out of the tall truck.

"I didn't think so..." He chuckled. I stiffened. What was he insinuating?

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Woah there sweetheart, calm down," he joked and pulled my hand into his as we began walking towards the red brick building. "I just meant that it's the best restaurant in town, and if you'd ever been here before you'd be jumping out of your seat." He explained. I narrowed my eyes.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Well, I'll have you know, I have been deemed a food specialist. And as a food specialist, I say this is the best restaurant in town."

"I'd like to hear who has qualified you as a _food specialist_," I taunted and he coughed. "Okay, Mr. Ego, let's go! Who was it?" He coughed again. I looked up at him with a pout.

"I have," he mumbled.

"What?"

"I have deemed myself a food specialist," he said defiantly. I opened my mouth to protest, but he cut me off. "Alright, no arguing in the restaurant." He opened the heavy glass door for me and I walked inside. There was a man in a suit standing by a podium. I immediately glanced down at my not so fancy outfit, feeling less confident than I had before.

"Hello, how may I help you today?" The man said disdainfully, glancing at my jeans and Paul's cutoffs.

"I have a reservation under Lahote," Paul said coolly. The man looked upset by the fact that he had a reservation and still showed up looking like he had.

"Very well," he muttered and began scanning through the binder laying on the podium. "Here it is," he said and grabbed two menus. "Follow me."

I looked up at Paul who had a wide smile on his face. The man sat us down at a small table in the middle of the restaurant. It wasn't very private, but Paul didn't seem to mind.

"This place _is_ nice," I said as the man walked away.

"You doubted me?" He teased.

"Well..." I trailed off. He looked at me with one eyebrow raised and then we both burst out laughing. We saw the server walking up, a petite woman who looked about 25 and ceased the laughter, lips closed tightly in a straight line.

"Hi, my name is Yvonne and I'll be your server today," she practically purred, looking straight at Paul. "What can I get for you to drink?"

"I'll have a water," Paul said, looking at the menu, his voice monotone.

"I'll have the same," I said looking awkwardly at her. I didn't want to get anything too expensive, and I suspected the en tree's came with hefty price tags. She smiled at Paul, who was still looking at his menu, and walked away.

I would have been upset that she was flirting with him, but he payed no attention to her and only looked up from his menu when she walked away.

"You didn't have to get a water, Peyton, I can handle the bill," he said seriously.

"I wasn't worried about that, Paul, and I can get the bill myself," I snapped. His chest rumbled and a low growl came out and I about melted in my chair. That had to be the hottest sound ever.

"_I'll _be paying, and I said no arguing in the restaurant," he said firmly. I just nodded, still shocked at the growl that came from his mouth. He looked at me and sighed, "sorry, I didn't mean to growl, it just came out."

I laughed. "It's okay, Paul, growl all you want," I said lightly, not expanding on the statement.

He raised an eyebrow, something that he seemed to do often, shook his head and looked back down at the menu, a small smile playing on his lips.

line

The rest of the dinner was uneventful, I ordered a small steak and finished half of it; even after a swim meet my appetite was remarkably small. Paul ordered a sandwich, soup, a large steak, a salad, and some pasta, and he finished the rest of my steak. They needed two waiters to carry out Paul's order alone.

The bill came out to an astonishing hundred and fifteen dollars, and I was glad that I ordered a water. My steak only cost fifteen dollars, so the other hundred was because of Paul.

We walked out to the car, Paul once again holding my hand, and I fell asleep on the way home just listening to Paul's steady breathing.

He woke me up when we were a block away from my house.

"Peyton," he whispered, shaking me slightly. "Peyton, wake up!"

"Mmmmm."

"Pey, seriously!"

"I'm up, I'm up," I mumbled, rubbing my eyes.

"I'm really sorry, sweetheart, but I have to drop you off here. You can't let your mom see you with me," he explained apologetically, his facial features looking pained.

"It's fine, Paul, thanks for dinner," I said quietly. I grabbed my swim bag off the floor of his truck and opened the door.

"It was my pleasure, see you soon."

"Yup," I said incoherently. I was basically sleep walking and talking.

I stumbled down the street, Paul not turning on the engine the whole time, his body still and his eyes fixated on me as I walked.

I opened the door to my house and shuffled inside as he finally turned on the car engine and left. I ignored my mother and father who were sitting on the couch watching me walk inside and I walked upstairs and fell into bed.

**A/N It's been awhile! Sorry I haven't updated, I have been REALLY busy. School starts next week and swim practice has already started, not to mention student council meetings and orientation. Blegh. **

**A BIG THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED, FAVORITED, AND ALERTED MY STORY! :) I'm sorry I don't respond to every review, but if you are confused about something or leave a really awesome review I'll usually PM you. **

**Again, **_PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE _**check out my other story, Some Wishes do Come True. It's on my profile.**


End file.
